finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Full Cure (ability)
.]] Renew , also known as Full-Cure, is a recurring White Magic spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It restores all HP to one or all party members and sometimes removes all status ailments. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Full Cure is a Magic Materia found in Cosmo Canyon after the party has ''Highwind. The Materia can be found in the item shop back room. Like the Ultima Materia, Full Cure must be leveled up once before it can be used. Full Cure costs 99 MP to cast and cannot be paired with an All Materia. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Full-Cure is the best restorative spell in the game, costing 300 MP to cast and 1,750 AP to master. It restores all HP to one player. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Full Cure restores all of Zack's HP for 64 MP. It is one of the few Materia incompatible with Materia Fusion—even fusing two Full Cure Materia will result in a different spell, and Full Cure cannot be acquired as a product of a fusion. As a result, it cannot hold any stat boosts beyond what it already holds when acquired. One can be stolen from Goliath in mission 9-6-5 and can also be obtained from the Magic Pot in mission 7-6-6. Final Fantasy VIII Full-Cure can be used by Selphie, who can cast it with her Limit Break, Slot. It restores all party members' HP to full and heals all negative statuses. Final Fantasy X-2 Full-Cure is a White Magic skill used by the White Mage job class. It costs 99 MP to cast, takes 80 AP to learn, and requires Regen to be learned to unlock. Full-Cure can also be used without a White Mage by passing through all the gates on the Healing Light Garment Grid. The spell also heals status ailments. Final Fantasy XII Renew is a White Magicks 8 license spell which fully restores the HP of every character in range. Renew requires 105 License Points to unlock and (initially) 98 MP to cast. It can be bought from the merchant Lohen in the Dalmasca Westersand for 30,500 gil late in the game. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, Renew is a White Magick 13 license. It cannot be bought; instead, it is obtained from a treasure chest in the Henne Mines Special Charter Shaft. It can be used by the White Mage and Monk job classes; however, Monks must acquire the Esper Zodiark license first. Renew requires 155 LP to unlock and consumes 72 MP when cast. Unlike the rest of the Cure family, Renew does not have 100% success rate against undead monsters. Failed attempt simply does no damage to the undead target, but the Faith status can increase the chance of instant kill. Also there are many high level undead monsters immune to Renew, making it not the optimal choice to fight against undead. ''Final Fantasy XIII Renew is a Technique that heals half of maximum HP and revives all party members and costs 2 TP. However, summoning an Eidolon fully heals and revives all allies after it disappears and costs only 1 TP more than Renew. Renew is learned at Crystarium Stage 6 for everyone. Lightning, Vanille, and Hope learn it in the Medic role, Snow and Fang in the Sentinel role, and Sazh in the Ravager role. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Renew is not an ability the player can use, but the downloadable boss Typhon can use it on Ultros to restore all of his HP. Final Fantasy Type-0 Full Cure and Full Cure II are Special Magic spells that require the SP title of "Healing King" (or higher) and "Healing God" respectively. The first fully restores the HP and MP of the caster, as well as dispelling all negative status effects, while the latter does this also to all all living party members. Final Fantasy Dimensions Full Cure is a Fusion Ability that fully restores HP and removes status ailments for all allies. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Full Cure recovers HP by 90% one time if it drops below 10% and costs 50 CP it equip. It can be learned by Rosa at level 90, Garnet at level 95, Yuna at level 95, Y'shtola at level 95, and Chaos at level 95. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Explorers World of Final Fantasy Gallery VIIBC Full Cure.png|Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Full Cure.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Selphiefullcure.jpg|Final Fantasy VIII. FFX-2 Full-Cure.png|Final Fantasy X-2. ff12 renew.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIII Renew.png|Final Fantasy XIII. FFD Full Cure.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Full-Cure.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFEX Renew.png|Final Fantasy Explorers. de:Mega-Vita it:Megaene Category:Limit Breaks Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Curative Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities